Aeldarian
''"He has heard that Aeldarian, the famous Noldor Warlord, has a wondrous bow in his possession. Thunder echoes when he fires an arrow." ''- Tales of Pendor Lord Aeldarian is the most intolerant and hateful of the four Noldor warlords, completely despising the presence of mankind on Pendor; he is rumored to laugh in glee when one Pendorian faction declares war against another, and hopes that they will eventually all destroy one another. He will be carrying a Noldor Noble Shield, but he won't use it, as his only melee weapon is a Sapphire Rune Two Handed Sword. His unique weapon is Duskfall, a very powerful bow from which he shoots Noldor Arrows. His armor is very sturdy - his head, body and leg slot items will have items with protective bonuses ranging from 60 - 70. He is also equipped with a noldor horse, often being the Noldor Spirit horse. Aeldarian can be captured and freed for a Qualis Gem or a large pouch of Diamonds. This is a double feature capture, as shown in the picture, first being he has an extra option, which gives the player the knowledge of adding the elite Noldor gear to your Custom Knighthood Order in exchange of his freedom. These items will be unlocked for your CKO (slightly different than the ones of Ithilrandir): * Noldor Ancient Plate * Noldor Rune Armor * Noldor Noble Shield * Noldor Enchanted Shield * Noldor Goldleaf Warhorse * Noldor Spirit Horse Note: Since 3.9.0, he will unlock different gear than Ithilrandir, this being: * Noldor Rune Armor * Noldor Knight Helm * Noldor Enchanted Shield * Imperial Radiant Cross Plate The second capture feature allows you to get his Duskfall. The other feature is telling him to return to his homeland and never return. While this does not make sense (as his home is Pendor) he will not return. In exchange, you will receive his unique weapon, Duskfall (always with no weapon modifier), as well as 5 renown, honor and 10 relation points with the Noldor (yes, surprisingly it gives positive relations with the Noldor). His army generally numbers 400-550 Noldors, and consists of the following: * 12-34 Noldor Twilight Knights * 24-48 Noldor Nobles * 180-300 Noldor Warriors * 12-48 Noldor Rangers * 120-240 Noldor Maiden Rangers Note: Since 3.9: * One of the options will no longer give the player 100,000 denars, but a large pouch of Diamonds. * He will unlock different gear item, also these being now different than Aeldarian's, these being: ** Noldor Rune Armor ** Noldor Knight Helm ** Noldor Enchanted Shield ** Noldor Plate Greaves * When player is against him, his autocalc numbers will be double, meaning their autocalc performance will be ~9 times higher * He will now have another option like the one to obtain his unique weapon, that will also cause him to never return to Pendor. Player has to choose which one to take * In battles where Aeldarian fights against other "Qualis Gem heroes" (e.g. Wolfbode the Slayer, Eyegrim the Devourer...), defeated hero will always escape. No matter if you sided with or against Aeldarian. Note that Eyegrim and the 3 Seers will now give a reward if they escape. * He got better equipment: ** Gauntlets and Noldor Silver Ornate Gauntlets changed to Noldor Leather Ornate Gloves ** Noldor Rune Armor changed to Mystical Rune Plate ** Noldor Knight Helm and Noldor Captain Helm changed for Noldor Knight Helm with Hood ** He has now the same chance of having any of the 4 posible horses (previously, couldn't get the Noldor Spirit Horse) Trivia * Opposite to Ithilrandir, he and his house heavily despises humans and won't tolerate their presence in Noldor territory. When its his turn to patrol the forest, he adventures sometimes like Ithilrandir outside of the forests, but just to harass the kingdoms to inspire fear. Its his questionable way of keeping his forests safe and clean of humans. * It is said that Aeldarian "won't ransom prisoners when he takes them. He forces his prisoners to join him or die." * Alike the other three Noldor lords, he can't stand Jatu, they all are "reputed to hate the Jatu more than the other humans in Pendor", however, their hatred differs when it comes to other humans. Aeldarian is the most aggressive of the four. * ''"You humans are like an infestation of maggots" - ''Aeldarian Category:Noldor Category:Unique Spawns